


Charlie's Puppy Plan

by kjcblackstar



Category: Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjcblackstar/pseuds/kjcblackstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little fic. </p>
<p>Charlie wants a puppy and Teds caught off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Puppy Plan

"I want a puppy. An Alaskan Malamute." Ted looked up from the paper to Charlie with fond amusement. He folded the newspaper and placed it to his right side then clasped his hands together.

Ted wondered if Charlie had always been like a big kid or if it was a new thing, ether way he found it endearing and cute. Charlie sat in the seat opposite Ted with an expression that on anyone else would have been pleading and Ted started to cave.

"Are you insane?" Just because he was caving doesn’t mean he'll do it quietly.

"Do you realize how big those things become it'll-...." Ted looked around then thought about it. "OK so the room isn't a big issue but the fur would go everywhere, on all the furn-..."He blinked then shook his head. "I mean... they require a lot of attention and you're at work all day." He smirked triumphantly and nodded his head.

Charlie just looked at him then spoke calmly almost whisper soft. "It would keep the Coyote's away." Ted shivered.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea after all." He eyed the paper to his right, wondering what part the dogs-for-sale were in.

Charlie continued, “Plus it wouldn’t get lonely, you’d be here with it.”

Ted’s eyes shot up and he look suspiciously at his old cellmate. Suddenly his eyes widened in realisation.

“Charlie, I’m not lonely and even if I was I really don’t need a puppy. Ok?” Ted wasn’t really surprised that sounded like a question or for that matter that Charlie had an ulterior motive- he always did.

Charlie looked at him for several seconds before nodding slowly. After he got up Ted breathed a sight of relieve before going back to his paper, glancing up occasionally as Charlie got an orange, pealed it then slowly ate it all the while leaning on the worktop.

Eventually Ted relaxed and after a while, got up to get a drink.

“What about a baby?”

And Ted choked on his water. Was this never going to end!

“I’m not lonely. I’m fine. Happy. Great. Perfect. And really absolutely not-”Lonely!” Ted groaned. “Charlie just promise me one thing. Promise I won’t come home to find a puppy-or a baby or anything small, alive and easily breakable in-What are you smiling at?” Ted exclaimed upon noticing Charlie s lopsided, happy grin.  "You said home.”

“Well that is normal people call where they live Charlie.” Charlie just continued smiling and after a beat Ted finally got it. “Oh”

Several minutes passed in comfortable silence before Ted remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

“Charlie you haven’t answered my question. Charlie? Charlie? Where are you going? Charlie?”


End file.
